Teh Romancio Between Gaara and Tayuyya
by Psycho's 'R' Us
Summary: : Best friends story. She doesn't have an account so i uploaded it for her. Please read, really sweet : Oneshot


**AN: This is a story my friend made for me. She's a Temari RPer and i'm a Tayuya Rper (lol). Anywayys, the spellings are a bit textyish in some parts, but she doesn't have a fanfiction account thats why i'm uploading it for her. If you have any reviews i'll pass them on (:**

**The rests all by her xD**

My First FanFic (arent you proudof me ? xD)

Just a normal day in Konoha. The sun was shinig. Birds were singing. Deidara was blowing some shit up somehwere. Gaara had just finished a fight with Naruto, and was walking in the alleys behind the shops.

"What a pathetic little runt" he thought dolefully to himeself. His lower lip was bleeding in one corner, and he was covered in dirt.He was breathing heavily, and because of this, he could not hear the feminine footsteps behind him. A sound-nin girl was following him.

Tayuya, the flute-player, had watched his battle, and followed him out. Gaara had always made her a little weak at the knees whenever she saw him, and never knew why.

Today, she was determined to find out.

She thought to herself ,"I wonder what Temari's doing. Shes my best friend and i havent seen her in days."

Gaara suddenly dissappeared around one corner, leading onto the main bustle of the highstreet. She had to keep her eye on him, or she'd lose him in the crowd...

Various strangers gazed in shock and wonder, as to why a Sound Village girl was in the Leaf Village.

"Whos that?"

"Why's she in Konoha?"

"Shes on some sort of mission"

Tayuya igored these crude remarks, and kept on Gaara's trail. He looked so handsome from every angle. Suddenly, she banged shoulders with someone.

"Excuse me , im sorry." they said. It was an all-too-familiar voice. Temari.

"OH MY GOD TAYUYA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN KONOHA ?!" Temari was also annoyed that she had not seen her best friend for many days. She got angry without meaning to.

Tayuya glanced around for Gaara. He had gone.

"Look, Temari, im sorry,i have to go..." She pulled away from Temari's grip and ran off into the crowd.

Temari was stunned. "What the feck is wrong with that mofo?"

Tayuya stopped, mid-run. She had just ditched her best friend for some guy. Why would she do that ? She shook her head to clear it,and raced back to inner Konoha.

She found Temari,almost instantly, walking towards a candle shop with Kankuro.

She grabbed Temari's shoulder, breathless from her run.

"Temari, im so sorry about earlier..."

"Tayuya mayte, are you okay?" asked Kankuro with concern in his deep voice.

"Shurrup mofo" Temari pushed him away. "Come back to our pace, chill for a bit hun."

All three of them walked out of the town centre, and towards the lush green valley, where the Sand Siblings house was. Then Tayuya thought something. GAARA IS TEMARI'S BROTHER!!!!!

HOW THE FUCK COULD I FORGET THAT??! He's sure to be here...

Temari sat Tayuya down on the cream leather sofa, and gave her coffee. "Gawd you looked wrecked hun.Are you okay? "

She couldnt tell them how she felt about their brother.

"Ummm, i have to go to the bathroom. And dont worry. Im fine" She grinned at Temari, as only she could. The smile of their friendship.

Tayuya had only been to this house once before, and didnt know her way around.She pushed open all the doors, to find random rooms. The kitchen, the storage cupboard,

Kankuro's room (eewww),

Temari's room, Gaara's room, bathroom.

WAIT.

Gaara's room.

She rushed back and pushed the door open slightly. Gaara was lying face-down on his bed, topless. A big red scratch ran diagonally across his back, where Naruto had scratched him in fox-form.

Tayuya crept in and sat on his bed. He acknowledged her presence, and grunted slightly. "Huh?"

She stroked his luscious red hair soflty, and she felt him shiver. She shivered herself. She was with the boy of her dreams, in his room, ON HIS BED.

He sat up slowly and saw who the stranger sat on his bed was. "T...Tayuya?!"

"Shhh darling." She pressed her index finger onto his lips and released it.

His eyes seemed to make her whole body melt. So gorgeous, she thought.

"What are you doing here Tayuya?" Gaara asked. Why would she be in my room? Why isnt she with Temari? thoughts raced through his mind,as Tayuya began to explain.

"I...i...l..love you Gaara."

Gaara was taken aback. He had always liked Tayuya, enjoyed seeing, her, but he had no idea she loved him as much as he loved her.

He noticed tears in her eyes. They streamed down her face, and onto his duvet.

"Heyy,heyy..." he said softly, cupping her face in his hand, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "Dont cry sweetheart."

That was when he did it. He slowly began to pull her face towards his, and he kissed her passionatley.

Tayuya could taste the blood from his lip. This made her want more. She held his head, and slowly slid her tongue down into his mouth.

Gaara liked this. He liked it a LOT.

He slid his hand around her waist, then pushed her backwards gently, so her head was resting on his pillow. This was the moment he had always been waiting for, nearly all his life.

He slowly laid down on top of her, still locking lips. Their love was feiry, like their personalities.

But that was the wrong moment for Temari to walk past. She saw them lying together, kissing passionatley, and although she should have been raging mad, she felt happy for them.

"Ahem" She wanted them to know she was there.

Tayuya and Gaara instantly pulled away from each other, and blushed.

"Chill out guys, im not angry! You two SOOOOO suit each other ! awwww KAWAII !!!" She left them there, as she walked back to make some lunch

Tayuya had never felt better. Something she had always dreamed of had come true. And she knew Gaara felt the same.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THE END

laaarveley!

By Gari/Temari/Lena/Ino xD


End file.
